Crime Traveller : Together Apart
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: The unthinkable has happened and Slade can see no way to fix things. The woman he's been in love with for as long as he can remember has vanished. Is it anything to do with her Time Machine and can Jeff find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Together Apart?

I do not own Crime Traveller. BBC own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Please review

Chapter 1: lost

Holly felt sick, in the last year or so she had lost her father, her job was precarious, she had been wrongly charged with murdering her only living relative and had nearly destroyed the time machine her dad had spent so long trying to perfect. Then there was Jeff Slade. He was infuriating and charming in equal measure. As her confident and best friend she knew she needed him in her life, what she didn't know was what capacity she needed him in. It was irrational but despite her better judgement she had told him about the machine. No one knew about it. Her father had entrusted his secret to her - only her. The scientific community had shunned him and poured scorn on his theories but he had been right. Now she had told her friend. Why, she had no idea. All she could do was pray he hadn't been trying to use it without her.

Xxxx

Slade sat in the driver seat of his car glaring through the windshield he was furious. Grisham was a nightmare and he was glad he had told her and her pathetic excuse for a police team to stick the job where the sun didn't shine. He tapped the steering wheel as he debated whether to go to Holly's flat, after all she had given him a key for emergency use. To him this was an emergency. He had to find her. He had to get her back. Grisham and the others had given up on her. Even Nicky had been apathetic - convinced they were looking for her dead body rather than her. Slade punched the steering wheel as his eyes filled with tears. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. The disappearance wasn't like that of her father. The machine hadn't been used for weeks, she wasn't trapped in some loop of infinity or whatever it was called. She was missing and he had to find her.

Xxxxxx

Holly brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs she tried not to think about what had happened. Shivering as she buried her face in her knees she sent up a silent prayer that she'd be found. Wiping an errant tear away from her eyes she mumbled his name before falling unconscious once more.

Xxxxxxx

A/N first Crime Traveller fic. Worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brake

Jeff pushed the door to Holly's flat open a little more harshly than he intended to. Pocketing the key she had given him he headed past the living room towards the kitchen where he knew she kept her important paper work. If someone had been hassling her there was a chance she would have some clues there. He opened the kitchen drawer to find a few bills, he winced as he saw how big her electricity bill was. Making a mental note to offer her some help towards it - after all he was the reason she used the energy zapping machine.

"Cmon." He muttered. "Holly, where are you? Give me a clue. Please Luv. Please." He hunted through the drawer before slamming it shut. Slumped at the table he considered using the machine to go back but there was no point. He sighed. He had no control over how the machine worked. There was no telling if it would work for him or how far he'd go back. The machine wasn't sentient - as far as he knew but he couldn't shake the feeling it would only work for Holly. He shook his head angrily knowing Holly was depending on him. He cursed Grisham's attitude. There was no way Holly would just leave. She would never just go, the machine, her father's legacy was too important. Anyway, he reasoned she'd have taken some personal items. Not even a toothbrush was missing.

"Marlow!" He lifted his head. "Holly, hold on darling. I'm working it out. I ain't letting you down." He pushed himself away from the table before running out the door past a very disgruntled Danny.

Xxxxxxx

"Miss Turner." The voice was sickly sweet and definitely make. She glared at him, terrified but determined not to show it.

"Professor Turner, actually." The slap caught her off guard. Her cheek stung as she recoiled backwards. The man's hands dragged her back to the wooden chair and held her in place. She could smell his acrid breath as he leant forward kissing her cheek which now had a large red handprint adorning it. Holly held her breath, worried that she'd vomit. He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"I'm disappointed, Holly. Honestly I am."

Holly glared as he gripped her head in his hands. "You don't remember me? I thought you would." He grabbed her by the white shirt she wore and pulled her towards him. Holly tried to fight back but her hands were tied in front of her. He kissed her roughly on the lips forcing her towards the wall before releasing her and laughing. Holly stared at him.

"Well? Do I kiss like my brother?"

"David?!"

"I was away at uni when you were dating him but he told me all about his clever little dreamer. You're the reason he's dead."

"No. No I'm not." Holly caught her breath. "He told me about you."

"Yeah?" He stepped towards her as she nodded. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. He smirked, enjoying her fear. He stood still for a moment before punching her in the stomach. Holly fell forward as the blow forced air out of her. Tears clouded her vision as he caught her. Hands gripped her once more and she knew there'd be a bruise. If she lived long enough.

"You're dead anyway. Tell me what I want to know sooner rather than later and I can put you out of your misery."

"Never."

"I thought you'd say that." He pushed her towards a door in the corner of the room, opened it and dumped her inside. "Oh Holly? Just so you know it's airtight." He closed the door, locked it before leaving her to her fate.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe

Holly laid as still as she could, knowing she had to conserve oxygen. The metal door tainted her as she tried to work out how she could escape. There wasn't time to wait for Jeff and the others - part of her wasn't even sure they would be looking for her.

"Jeff." She bit back the tears as she realised there was no way she was going to escape her cell. Wiping angrily at her tears she tried to remain calm but the claustrophobia of the white tiles and airtight seal around the door just proved to reinforce the belief she was as good as dead.

Xxxxxx

The traffic annoyed Jeff. It seemed that everything, including the weather was conspiring against them. Swearing as he overtook a cyclist he drove towards the larger police station, determined to talk to his friend in Major Crimes. Nicola Morton would at least have an idea what sort of thing they were looking at. He hit the steering wheel, knowing it was a long shot but having no real idea where else to turn. Slamming the breaks on he cursed the cyclist in front of him only to realise it was Nicky.

"Oi!" Jeff yelled out the window.

"Slade!" The curly haired cyclist snapped. "You ought to be more careful."

"Get in."

"What is going on? Morris said you've left."

"I told Grisham what to do with her job, yeah." He nodded. "Look, Nicky. Holly is missing. I went to her flat. Everything is there. Her purse, cards, even the watch her dad made for her. There is no way she'd leave that behind."

"No that is odd."

"Exactly!" He began to believe he was getting somewhere.

"No sign of forced entry?"

"No."

"No ransom? No forensics."

"She's in trouble." Jeff felt his guts twist. "I know her. She's in trouble."

"Maybe but none of it is pointing to a criminal act." Nicky watched the older man swallow hard. He was right, Holly was an adult. She had every right to leave if she wanted to. "Family?"

"No, her mum died when she was six, her brother and mum were killed in a car crash on the M4. Her dad went a few years ago now. You know her aunt was murdered."

"Yeah." Nicky blushed remembering the debacle that had resulted in Holly being wrongly arrested. "Friends?"

"Oh now let me see. Why didn't I think to ring everyone in her address book? Let's see? You. Me. Danny the caretaker at her flats, Sarah from uni. No spoken to them all. And before you ask Sarah Jones is in South Africa doing some science thing. Not heard from Holly since Christmas."

"I can't help you." Nicky got out the car. Turning back to the car window he frowned. "If this is foul play then it's personal. Very personal. Someone Holly has wronged or believes she has."

"Holly couldn't hurt anyone." Jeff smiled slightly. "It's not her nature."

"Stephen Marlow didn't think that."

"He has a brother. Nicky, please."

"I'll dig around. I'm not promising and if Grisham finds out."

"Thanks." Jeff pulled away as he decided to find out as much about Marlow's brother as he could. Cursing he stopped the car as his mobile phone rang. Checking the screen he wanted to punch the air. "Holly? Holly? Can you hear me? Where are you?" He listened as nothing but silence replied. "Holly! I will find you. I promise." The line went dead as he spoke.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Breathe

Holly could feel her chest getting tighter. The air around her seemed thinner - almost as if she had climbed a mountain. Closing her eyes she tried not to focus on the ever decreasing lack of oxygen. All that mattered was finding a way to get out of her cell. She had to get home. Somehow.

Xxxxxxx

The police forensics lab was even more intimidating than Jeff remembered it. The sterile walls and polished tiled floors gave him the creeps. Sighing heavily he tried not to focus on the chemicals and slightly alien environment.

"Jeff!" He turned to see a woman in her mid forties approach him. "I got your message. Any luck?"

"Not really. Holly called."

"She phoned? What did she say?"

"Nothing. I could hear her breathing." Jeff blushed slightly as Nicola raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, knowing the older woman would see right through him.

"She didn't say a word?"

"No."

"But you know it's her?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Look, it was Holly. Alright? I know. I just know." He watched the older woman smile. "I. It was her."

"Good. Ok. That may explain the call I got ten minutes ago. I didn't recognise the number but I tend not to get silent calls. Not a natural target for pervs."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Holly called you?"

"I think so. Has anyone else had silent calls?"

"Dunno."

"Find out. It could be your Holly trying to help you find her."

"Why not just speak?" Jeff mentally kicked himself as the words escaped him. "Either not enough signal or she can't." He answered his own question as Nicola looked away.

"It may be Holly trying to give us her location. You'll need more locations, you might get something then."

"You." Jeff hugged her. "Are a genius!" He released her before grabbing his mobile phone and dialling Grisham's number. "Guv."

"I thought you'd quit!" The irate woman spoke as she watched Morris through the office window.

"Yeah I have. Holly is missing and I'm going to find her, with or without you." Jeff felt the anger swell up as he spoke to the middle aged DCI. "Have you had any silent calls?"

"What?"

"Have you?"

"One. An hour ago. I assumed it was you."

"Well it wasn't." He unlocked the car as he spoke. "It was Holly." He ended the call before dialling Danny to ask him the same question.

Xxxxxx

Holly gasped as two hands grasped her shoulders. She felt sick, her chest burning with each breath.

"Hypoxia should set in soon." The man that had terrorised her grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Holly opened her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? You could have killed me ages ago. Why drag it out?"

"Instant gratification isn't my style." David brushed her hair away from her face. "No fun if it's all over too quickly. Stephen would want you to suffer." He ran his hand along her body pulling at her blouse. "I could do anything now."

"Rot in Hell." The slap knocked her head into the concrete wall as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Xxxxxxx

"A map." Jeff sprawled the A to Z over the bonnet of his car. A biro in between his teeth he looked for his own address before finding Holly's, Danny and Grisham's addresses. Drawing a line between the points he smiled.

"You clever, clever girl." He smiled as he saw the point where the lines met. "Hold on luv, I'm coming to get you."

Xxxx

A/N more soon


	5. Chapter 5

Drive

Jeff pushed his foot to the accelerator as he tried to work out what had happened. Danny hadn't been particularly helpful but then he hadn't really expected him to be. He cursed under his breath he realised he'd burnt his bridges with the police. There was no way Grisham would even consider having him back. Glaring out of the window he knew there was no way he could go back without Holly. He had to find her.

Xxxxxx

Breathing heavily he stood over the unconscious body of his prey. He knew the woman on the floor was probably the most intelligent woman he had ever met but she was also responsible for the death of his younger brother. He had to make her pay. Kneeling down David Marlow ripped her shirt open before pressing a hand to her chest. Satisfied she was still breathing he picked her up before carrying her further into the room.

"Holly."

She remained silent.

"You do know that no one is looking for you? Not Grisham, Morris or Slade. They think you blame yourself for Stephen dying and have run away. The note you left was convincing. Even darling Jeff would understand why you just had to get away." He knelt next to her. "Poor, poor Holly. Wracked with guilt." Holly lay silent. The punch to the guts finally sending her unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grisham stared at the now silent phone in disbelief. She knew Slade was right about Morris. At the best of times he was a plodder. She had wondered how the man had ever made CID. But Slade was different. He was an instinctive copper. The son of an ex copper she had assumed it was a family trait but it was more than that. When it came to Holly Turner he was usually right, there seemed to be some sort of bond between them - it was almost spooky the was they reacted to each other. Swearing she picked up her favourite mug; caffeine was needed and lots of it if she was to begin to fathom what was going on around her.

Xxxxxxz

He parked the car illegally, not caring how the small hatchback faired. He had to be right. The expensive docklands apartment block had to be right. He closed his eyes, silently praying she was there. All he had to do was find her.

"Can't speak, can't speak." He remembered Nicola advising him back at the forensics lab. Looking around he saw the half demolished remains of City Bank. "Vaults! Blocking the signal. Oh Holly! You clever girl. I'm coming. Hold on. I'm coming."

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Vault

Jeff ran through the partially renovated building towards the area he thought the vault was. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to quell his fear. He was desperately trying not to imagine Holly wasn't there - or that worse still that she was dead. His feet pounded the floor as he headed towards the steps he had noticed at the end of a corridor. He skidded as he tried not to fall down the steps.

Xxxxxxxxx

Holly lay silent and still as she tried to control her breathing. She felt sick, her chest burning with the lack of oxygen in the air around her. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on anything rather than the fact her head hurt and the blood rushing through her veins was now more starved of oxygen than her body could cope with.

"Theory of time travel." She whispered. "Quantum physics." She screwed her eyes shut, she wanted to scream. Reciting her physics and biochemical physics theorems was not distracting her from the fact she was suffocating and there was nothing she could do about it. Footsteps pounding on concrete caught her attention. Holding her breath for a moment she decided pretending to be dead was probably her safest option.

Xxxx

Jeff fell on the concrete floor, crashing headfirst into a pillar at the end of the staircase.

"Holly." He gasped at the overturned metal cabinet partially obscuring what looked like a doorframe. "I'm coming Holly. I'm coming." He winced as pain shot through his shoulder. He swore profusely as he tried to drag the heavy metal cabinet away. Metal screeched against metal as he called Holly's name.

"Cmon, cmon." He urged as he finally got the cabinet away from the wall. The locked door still posed a problem. He knew Holly was behind it. He just knew.

Cxxxxxxx

"Out with it." Grisham glared at the younger man. The junior detective had the makings of a good investigator but she had to admit he could work himself up into such a state it was frightening. "Come on Nicky!"

"Slade."

"Used to work here."

"He's right. Holly is in danger. I did some digging. Marlow is dangerous."

"Was. Was dangerous. Stephen Marlow is dead."

"Yes. But his brother isn't."

"Brother?"

"David."

"Oh my God. He blames Holly for Stephen dying." Nicky nodded. "Where's Slade now?"

"Looking for Holly." Nicky glared, suddenly bolder than he had ever been. "As we should be. Slade quit to find her. Ma'am we need to help him." He stated as Grisham narrowed her eyes. "Anything could be happening to Holly. Our Holly! She's one of us."

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and start again."

"Oh there's no time!" Nicky turned on his heel before running out of the office.

Xxxxxx

Jeff glared at the door. He wanted to scream, to cry. Holly was merely meters away and he couldn't reach her. Pressing his hands against the door he ignored the pain surging through his shoulder as he gulped in air. So much had happened. He'd finally found someone special after the death of his wife and he had never got to tell her. Tears sprung to his eyes as he cursed at the unfairness of it all.

"Holly." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He punched the metal door almost relishing the pain in his hand as it connected with the metal. The door clicked and whirred as the mechanism began to move. He frowned realising there was a timer. Silently thanking God he tied to force the door open. His heart stopped in his chest as he realised the brunette was slumped lifeless in the far corner of the airless room. His feet propelled him across to her side before he realised he could move.

"Hey." He knelt down next to her. "Cmon Holly. It's time to go home." He gingerly turned her on to her back frowning as she rolled over. The bruises on her face and neck terrifying him. He shook her slightly, calling her name.

"Jeff?" She whispered as she blinked.

"Hi." He lifted her gently into his arms, ignoring his shoulder as he did so. Holly blinked as she saw the shadow behind him. Her eyes widened as she realised that the man behind him was holding a metal bar and was about to strike.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Strike!

Holly froze. Every cell in her body screamed for oxygen. She gasped as Jeff seemed to sense what was happening. He braced himself, turning sharply as he sensed the man behind him. Holly fell forwards gasping as the man that had abducted her fell to his knees.

"Nicky!" Jeff half laughed as the younger detective grabbed the older man, slipping handcuffs on him. Jeff turned to see Holly biting her lip. Nicky read David Marlow his rights before he and Jeff dragged him to his feet.

"How?"

"I followed you." Nicky stated. "I told Grisham she was wrong."

"She thought you'd left." Jeff explained as Holly glared at the man who had wanted her dead. It was over. The fear in her guts twisted as she realised how close she had been to dying. Grisham not thinking the worst had happened didn't surprise her. The older woman was not known for her insight. Holly remained still, focused on the man Nicky was holding on to. She barely heard Jeff speak to her or Nicky call for back up. Minutes later her captor was dragged from the room by Nicky and another detective Holly vaguely recognised. It was then she realised she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey."

"I." Her eyes filled with tears as Jeff pulled her into his arms holding onto her as she shook.

"It's over. Holly, you're safe now." He kissed her hair before he could stop himself. He relished having her in his arms, knowing it wouldn't be long before she realised it was causing him pain.

"You're arm."

"I fell."

"You need that looking at." Holly stepped back. "Jeff."

"I need you." He blushed. "You out of here." He corrected himself as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hospital. Emergency Department now."

"Boss." He wiggled his eyebrows before wincing. A sharp pain shot through his collarbone. Holly sighed before taking his hand. Still unsteady on her feet she closed her eyes as he gently pulled the shirt collar away from her neck. "You too."

"It's nothing. He was trying to strangle me. That's all." Jeff swore, tears filling his own eyes. The thought that someone had hurt her made him feel sick. "It's only bruising. If he'd done any real damage I'd."

"Don't." Jeff paused. "Don't say you'd be dead."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say a lot worse. I'd have died if you hadn't found me when you did." They walked out of the building, Holly squinting in the sunlight as they made their way towards the car. Grisham stood next to it as Jeff wondered what the older woman wanted.

"Nicky was the real hero in this. Not me. He followed me, went against orders." Jeff sighed, watching Grisham pull a face. Nicky and Morris bundled their prisoner into the police car. Nicky blushed as he overheard Jeff explaining what a good, instinctive detective the younger man was. Grisham rolled her eyes before ordering a uniformed officer to drive the couple to the hospital. She stalked off towards her own car as Jeff squeezed her hand.

"It's over, Holl."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I think it is."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N only the epilogue left. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Home

Holly smiled slightly as the nurse handed a box of painkillers. She knew that the tablets would help but there was no way she was going to rely on them. She bit her lip as the doctor explained that the tablets may make her drowsy.

"I hope they do." Jeff smiled as he stood a few inches away from her. One arm rested in a sling as he winced. The nurse raised an eyebrow before leaving them alone.

"Are you going to take your painkillers?" Holly raised an eyebrow as Jeff shrugged his shoulders. He instantly regretted it. "Partial dislocation of your collar bone. It's going to hurt."

"Maybe. I'll see how I go." He watched as she rolled her eyes. "Can we go home now?" Holly smiled.

"Please." She headed out of the hospital knowing there would be a taxi waiting for them.

Xxxxxx

Nicky pressed the send button on the computer, glad that the report was finally finished. He felt guilty, knowing he had been as sceptical as the others when Holly hadn't turned up for work a few days earlier. He knew the scientist was responsible and diligent. There was no way she would vanish of her own volition but Grisham had been determined to think the worst of his friends. Sighing heavily he made a mental note to apologise to both Holly and Jeff in the morning. It was too late to disturb them now.

Xxxxxx

Jeff sighed as Holly led him into the Victorian building that housed her flat. She had missed the incessant buzzing of the machine and was glad to be home.

"I should let you get some rest." Jeff paused as he watched her unlock the door.

"I'm not tired."

"You should still rest. I dunno, watch the soaps, eat chocolate. Eastenders is on later. I know you like that David Wicks." He teased as she pushed the door open.

"Jeff!"

"Go on. You know you do."

"Jeff." Holly walked into the flat, heading straight for the living room as he followed. She turned to see him watching her for a moment. It was rare to see him so thoughtful.

"Jeff?"

"He was going to kill you." Jeff paused. "He was actually going to kill you."

"I know." Holly nodded, her voice almost a whisper. "If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't worked it out." She stepped nearer to him. Jeff sighed.

"Holly." He held her gaze for a moment longer than absolutely necessary. She bit her lip, smiling slightly as he narrowed the gap between them. He brushed her hair away from her face as her eyes fluttered closed. "You could have. I. I could have lost you." His voice cracked slightly as she reached up on tip toes gently cupping his face in one hand.

"Never." She whispered as he kissed her gently. "Never." Holly repeated as he pulled back.

"I." He rested his forehead against hers as he held her. She kissed him gently.

"Stay." Holly whispered against his lips. "Stay with me." She kissed him again.

"Always." He smiled as he pulled her closer. "Always."

Xxxxxxx

A/n that's all folks. Please review


End file.
